The connecting element is able to transfer the torque of a drive, specifically of the rotor of an electric motor, to the fan blades of a fan propeller or blower propeller.
From the state of the art, it is known, for example, to establish the connection between rotor and fan propeller by drilling holes, where connector plates, for example, can be attached with bolts. The drilled holes sometimes are reinforced with sleeves. However, the connecting area between rotor and fan blade is a portion limiting the maximum torque to be applied. Thus, a more stable solution for higher motor outputs is desirable.